Numbers – 2
Plot Version 1 UK version In Teletubbyland Dipsy and Laa Laa listen to a voice trumpet which sings "Jack and Jill" and they roll away. The Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch some children learn about the number 2. Back in Teletubbyland, Laa Laa plays Peek a Boo and Tinky-Winky surprises her. The Magic Windmill spins for the Lion and Bear. The Teletubbies do the Running away dance before the sun sets for Tubby Bye-Bye. US version﻿ The Teletubbies play a game called four Happy Teletubbies, they all jump around a bush, Laa Laa then jumps away, Dipsy hides behind the bush, Tinky Winky and Po run away and Po then rolls away. Laa Laa plays a game of Peek a Boo and she meets Tinky Winky, they both see Dipsy's hat behind the bush and he comes back out from the bush, Po then rolls back and they play their game again. This time both Laa Laa and Po jump away , Dipsy hides behind the bush, Po comes back and her , Dipsy and Tinky Winky hide from Laa Laa who then comes back. The Teletubbies want to play again and again but the Windmill starts spinning, as they run to watch some children learn about the numbers 2. Then the windmill spins again and the Teletubbies hear an elephant trumpet sound as they run to the destination of The Animal Parade. After the Animal Parade, the Teletubbies do the Stamping and Stepping Dance just before Tubby Bye-Bye. Version 2 US version﻿ The Teletubbies slide down the slide to have some Tubby Toast, Then the Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies run outside and Laa Laa recieves a video of some children learn about the numbers 2. Then the magic cloud appears in Teletubbyland, it rains magic flower powers, first on the hill. Po sees the the flowers are on the hill, she also sees the cloud floating to another direction where her scooter is. The magic cloud rains magic flower powers on Po's scooter. Po loved it. Then the magic cloud floats to where Laa Laa was playing with her ball. The magic cloud begin to rain magic flower powers on Laa Laa's ball. Even Laa Laa loved it. Then the magic cloud floats to where Tinky Winky was holding his bag. It begin to rain magic flower powers on Tinky Winky and his bag. Tinky Winky even loved it too. Finally, the magic cloud floats to where Dipsy was wearing his hat. The magic cloud then rains magic flower powers on Dipsy's Hat. Unfortunately, Dipsy doesn't like the smell of his hat. He takes off his hat. He runs away, and his hat follows him. Then the Teletubbies do the Splashing Dance outside the Home Hill, before Tubby Bye-Bye. Version 3 US version﻿ The Teletubbies Everywhere segment features Tinky-Winky makes two rectangles; Noo-Noo counts to 2; and children from India demonstrate the number 2 with apples, babies, candles, balls, cotton candy, horses, buses, and more. Tinky-Winky wakes everyone else up by singing a loud song, but Po sings them back to sleep with a quiet song. Then, the Teletubbies do the Round and Round Dance before they run to watch the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear dancing in the gazebo twice, before the sun giggles for Tubby Bye-Bye. Notes *Dipsy was the boo shouter in the UK Version on the 1st version. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the US Version on version 1 and version 2. *Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in UK and US Version 3 only. Po was the missing teletubby in US on version 1 and 2. *The US Version of Version 1 has The Animal Parade instead of The Lion and the Bear because they're banned in US. The US Version of Version 1 also has The Stamping and Stepping Dance added after The Animal Parade instead of The Running Away Dance. The US Version of Version 2 doesn't have Magical Event, it has The Splashing Dance after the Magic Cloud segment instead. The US Version of Version 3 only has The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear after The Round and Round Dance (same version on Strawberry Picking), and Stock footage of Paddling Pool after the Splashing Dance was added after The Round and Round Dance. *In the Chinese version of this episode, during the Lion and the Bear sketch, there is one sentence that's wrong. When the Bear is about to do her joke, she was still talking. The audio is also out of sync in other places. *Po was the boo shouter in version 2 in UK Version. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in Version 3 only on US Version *Po gets the video in the 1st version and Dipsy gets the video in the 2nd version. *In the UK version of version 2, When the Teletubbies are shown running out of the house for Tubby Bye-Bye, the Magic Windmill isn't spinning, It has been presumed it stopped spinning with sparkles and no sound offscreen. Watch Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:Teletubbies Numbers episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes with the Animal Parade Category:1997 television episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes